scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
SMV: Go For It (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Summer music video of Go For It by Graham Gouldman from Animalympics. Dedicated to: * KARDisney * Jacob Allen * TheWildAnimal13 * CoolZDanethe5th * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th Song: * Go For It Song sung by: * Graham Gouldman Song from: * Animalympics Transcript: Clips/Years/Companies: * CatDog (The Island; @1998-2005 Nickelodeon) * Shaun the Sheep (Beach Volleyball; @2007-2016 Aardman) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * Dragon Tales (Zak Takes a Dive; @1999-2005 PBS) * Mulan II (@2004 Disney) * Thomas & Friends (Skiff and the Mermaid; @1984 HIT Entertainment) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Beach Party Mummy; @2002-2006 Nickelodeon) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) * Kubo and the Two Strings (@2016 Focus Features) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Kaz Almighty; @2004-2006 Cartoon Network) * Surf's Up (@2007 Sony/Columbia) * Camp Lazlo (Miss Fru Fru; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Home (@2015 Dreamworks) * VeggieTales (Rack, Shack and Benny & Larry Learns to Listen; @1993 Big Idea) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (Faith Over Fear; @1994-1995 Brentwood Kids) * Krypto the Superdog (My Pet Boy; @2005-2006 Cartoon Network) * The Simpsons (On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister; @1989 20th Century Fox) * The Annoying Orange (The Juice #1; @2009 Daneboe) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (@2000 Disney) * Total Drama (After the Dock of Shame; @2007-2014 Teletoon) * Stoked (@2009-2013 Teletoon) * Snoopy, Come Home (@1972 Peanuts) * Rio 2 (@2014 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Rio (@2011 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Yogi's Ark Lark (@1972 Hanna-Barbera) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) * Almost Naked Animals (Hurricane Seasoning; @2011-2013 YTV) * Rocko's Modern Life (Zanzibar & To Heck and Back; @1993-1996 Nickelodeon) * The Book of Life (@2014 20th Century Fox) * Wander Over Yonder (The Picnic; @2013-2016 Disney) * Monsters University (@2013 Disney/Pixar) * Camp Lakebottom (McGee the Mermaid; @2013 Teletoon) * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (@2005 Warner Bros.) * The Looney Tunes Show (Best Friends; @2011-2014 Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka; @2000-2008 Big Idea) * Animaniacs (H.M.S. Yakko; @1993-1998 Warner Bros.) * SpongeBob SquarePants (The Camping Episode; @1999 Nickelodeon) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (@2017 Warner Bros.) * Cyberchase (A Perfect Score; @2002 PBS) * My Little Pony: The Movie (@2017 Lionsgate/Hasbro) * The Loud House (Deal Me Out; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Igor (@2008 MGM) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Sesame Street… 20 Years & Still Counting (@1989 NBC) * Grojband (All You Need is Cake; @2013-2015 Teletoon) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * The Good Dinosaur (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Wayside (Best Friendzzz; @2005-2008 Nickelodeon) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (@2018 Sony/Columbia) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Button Yer Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Off with His Hat; @2008-2010 Cartoon Network) * The Mr. Men Show (Beach; @2008-2009 Cartoon Network) * The Emoji Movie (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (A Bunny On My Back; @2004-2006 Disney) * Knick Knack (@1989 Pixar) * Uncle Grandpa (Funny Face; @2013-2017 Cartoon Network) * Atomic Puppet (Snow Maniac; @2016-2017 Teletoon) * Darkwing Duck (Paraducks; @1991-1992 Disney) * Bubble Guppies (The Beach Ball!; @2011-2016 Nickelodeon) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Go For It Music Video Spoofs Category:Summer Videos